Day and Night
by DtheDeity
Summary: Haunted by visions and subject to odd happenings, join Selia as she attempts to go on a normal journey and make a name for herself. When a mysterious new resident enters the town her destiny will not be as simple as she'd expect or how she'd want it.
1. Prologue-ish

The two stared each other down. Their hatred for each other out weighed that of all the people of the world. Their glared pierced the soul of the other. They growled and hissed. Fire was in the eyes.

"You have some nerve being here!" Said the purple one.

"Oh you're one to talk Visby!" The red and white one.

They growled at each other again.

"You know I'm the most powerful!"

"What have you been smoking Zere! I'm far more powerful!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Zere scoffed.

Visby tightened his glare,"Me and you one on one!"

Zere smiled as she crossed her arms,"You're on!"

"Three!" They said simultaneously."Two!"

"Seviper! Zangoose! Dinner is ready!" A voice called from a house in Twinleaf Town.

"Coming Master!" They shouted as they raced to the house.

A young girl smiled as she set down two bowls for the two. She had long lavender hair that glistened with beauty, her outfit consisted of a white top with green long sleeves and white shorts. Her cream skin glowed in the bright sun. Her green eyes showed nothing but care and happiness.

"You two eat up. We're going to start a journey tomorrow." She smiled as she patted the back of their heads. The stopped their eating and rose their heads up and looked at her in confusion."Oh. Well you see you two I want to go all over the world and meet new people and pokemon."

The two sweat dropped and they both gave her a look that said,"Really?"

"Don't give me those faces you two." She pouted. The Seviper and Zangoose both just went back to eating their dinner.

"Selia! Do you know where my poffin mixer is?" Her mother sjouted from the kitchen.

"In the cabinet in the hall mom." She responded.

"Thank you dear."

Selia smiled and stretched her arms behind her head and giggled when the two finished their dinner and picked up the two bowls and brought them into the kitchen to be washed. After cleaning the bowls she went to her room and changed into some yellow pajamas and flopped into her bed and smiled.

"My journey is going to be great!" She laughed a little and then turned out the lights and went to sleep.

"You are going down. " Sere whispered at Visby.

"No you are."

"You are you dumb snake."

"Says the rodent." The two pokemon growled at each other at the foot of her bed. Selia's mother peaked into her room and smiled at the thought of her daughter going on a journey made her ecstatic.

"I hope she'll like her surprise." She smiled as she left the door way to her own room. The rest of the night was quiet, except for the Seviper and Zangoose's bickering. The cold night air whooshed outside the house. The leaves rustled as the moon's bright light brightened the town as a figure walked in to the town's border.

"Home at last. Phew." The figure wiped some sweat from his forehead. His black hood and pants reflected none of the light from the moon. He had slightly long curly hair that was as black as the night and eyes as bright as the sun in an auburn color.

"Man what a long trip right saybleye?" He looked to his side as a small purple creature with gems for eyes and teeth like spikes appeared by him.

"Saybleye!" It agreed sharply and fast.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he walked to an old house next to a house he didn't remember that well." I wonder who lives there." He shrugged as he opened the door and smiled widely. The house was near emty besides a couch, tv, and some blinds. He went upstairs in to his room and layed down.

"My legs are killing me." He sighed then grinned."But nothing's going to keep me down for long." He laughed as Saybleye made a snickering-like noise.

"Oh shut up. You just got out of your pokeball. You try walking fifty miles." He said before going to s l sleep.


	2. Rel

**Hello my greaters! Welcome to the next chapter of Day and Night! We last left off on... well a normal generic prologue. So as we continue i must warn...No Lemons. Sorry Real Life Latias! So without further notes since i'm not really a talker and you don't care about author's notes. Here's the story already!**

"Is she dead?" Zere asked looking over Selia's body.

"I don't think so." replied Vispby

Selia tossed and turned spooking Zere and Visby from her bed and to look at her from the floor. He breathing was heavy and sweat rolled down her face. The shadows seemed to gather around her body. Her eyes were clenched shut tightly and her pillow had marks from where she had gripped tightly on it. She make fain whimpers as Vispby and Zere gazed on confused.

_Always watching you. He lurks in every corner. You'll think you lost him. He stalks you at night. Don't ever look behind you. Cause he will get you._

_I fall down deeper and deeper into oblivion nothing only darkness. the sounds of evil dripping into my ears slithering farther and sliding down into me filling me with echoes. terror courses through my veins into each cell turning them against me they are no longer mine they follow another a stronger being. icy breezes come they whisper to me they say I'm bad they call me to them the breezes dance hug me covering me hiding me from the light shielding me from hope. falling deeper only down my eyes are taunted I see people the ones I know love they are hurt hurting by me I have betrayed them left them I am hurting them it is me but I can't stop. my mind is plagued sick new thoughts every second comes a new terror a cruel joke all a prank. only deeper do I fall light is disappearing becoming dimmer fading fast. all a game for one person the puppeteer the ringmaster the man in the mask the one who is running the show the show that is me. he sees me falling he laughs I can't see him but he is there everywhere teasing my brain taunting my senses he hates me he wants to hurt me. he throws it the knife I feel the pain running up my leg showing my bones releasing my blood it is blue my blood is cold it splatters my face sprinkling my features dotting them with blue the blue liquid drips jumping onto my tongue I taste dirt my blood is dirt blue is all I see blue is all I become I am blue blue is me. a distant shout who is it? a cry for help surely the sound is mangled twisted young desperate hopeless mine the sound is mine I shut my mouth but I still hear it chilling my blue blood ringing in my ears shaking my breathing jump-starting my heart then it's over the scream has ceased and silence returns sounding more deadly than ever before. still falling only black do I see the evil the monsters' playground the demons' joyride and someone is hungry it wants me my innocence my purity it wants to take it it feeds on people people like me. weightlessness objects hitting me ghosts' fingers prodding me as I fall I fall down down into this never-ending hole this abyss for eternity restless empty yet full filled with misery my worst fears come back how did he know? he knows I'm afraid the darkness doesn't help me see I can't see why how does he do this? they cut me again spilling my blood oh, the blue I don't even feel it I am numb the sound of me my skin being sliced a quick slashing and they are done I am cut my legs my arms my stomach my face my neck I can't see my blood but I can see how evil it must look. the thoughts that fell fell down with me they too are damned they talk to me they tell me what they see they can see blue yes blue my cold blood it is everywhere I am pale white I look sick they say oh, no they say oh, no they see the bottom be ready they say be ready. I fall faster still slowing for nothing for no one being pulled down the puppeteer has me he's got my string and he's pulling with no sign of letting go. now I hear a song they all sing it the notes are cruel unforgiving they bump into the others struggling to be heard with no set order it is musical chaos he yells to me it is beautiful and he sings along to his song it's made for me musical notes are played they come up to me they greet me they jump right into my cuts surging into my blood they search inside me no mercy moving faster the drum keeping them steady pounds faster picking up tempo searching searching until they found it they found my heart my soul the music does the talking it says to hush hush now slow down my heart listens and I get sleepy just stop they say just stop the music is evil played by the man the man in the mask my brains sends a message one final request it says to my heart speed up it says speed up, can't you see? she is dying it says you must speed up! I still fall with no way up letting go of hope why dream? dreaming of being saved when I already know I'll only be dropped. I smell something burnt burning oh, no I know what that smell it is flesh not mine surely but belongs to someone else someone close they too they smell of dirt sinners burning dead they are nothing to me they are the stench in my nose nothing more the smell overcomes all all the other senses until it becomes me and I burn too. even in the dark the black I see something darker blacker than black they are shadows they mock me they play they sing they dance they laugh I fill with evil hatred a longing to hurt hurt the ones behind it all then without warning I hear him laughing my pain is his pleasure oh so dark it's over I'm at the bottom laying on the cold ground in a small ball too weak to stand in a pool of dark blue blood I hold myself tight I can't trust these creatures these beasts. he likes my weakness he tells me I am small I am ugly I am worthless I am nothing he laughs when I cry I thought that maybe just maybe it would be better down here instead of up there. it's not. hell is not a game. death is not an easy way out. do not try to visit me. do not try to rescue me. for I am more lost than I hope you will ever be. now that I am at my fate at the entrance to hell at the bottom of this grave of my eternity and if I am truly here forever, I'll have plenty of time to ask myself why did I jump?_

Selia woke up quickly, which caused Zere and Vispy to jump back. Selia was panting, her head rested in her hands. She took some slow and deep breaths. The voice she heard in her head. Whatever it was saying, it unsettled her. She didn't know where all this came from, but she had to get ready for her journey. Selia stood as her two friends looked on worried. Selia brushed her beautiful hair then put it into bun with two twin tails coming from it and put on a yellow visor. Next she got a pair yellow jeans and a bright orange sun dress that was cut short to seem like a normal sized shirt, And finally she put on a yellow wristband and a multicolored feather she had found as a child into her bun. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"All set!" Selia shouted. As soon as she walked and opened her door, her mother was right there and dragged her off outside."I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me this fast."

"Hurry up!" Her mother shouted as she dragged her to the middle of town which was full of people. Zangoose and Seviper soon caught on to look at what was going on. In the middle of the crowd, Joen, the strongest trainer in Twinleaf was glaring at a guy that seemed to be completely black from head to toe with a saybleye by his side.

"That guy in black says he's Rel." Said a woman standing by Selia and her mother.

"Rel?" Selia tilted her head.

"He was a boy who used to live here in Twinleaf Twelve years ago." She answered.

"What happened?"

"He disappeared..." The woman was near tears. She looked on at the two in the plaza as Selia intently watched on.

"I am."

"You're not!"

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not!"

"I'm not."

"You are!" Shouted Joen.

"Told ya so." Said Rel calmly.

"Damn it you bastard!"

"I thought we were friends." Rel said emotionlessly.

"We are not you faker!" Joen shouted.

"Let's just get this over with." Rel sighed in annoyance.

Joen clenched her jaw,"Metagross! Unveil his lies!"

Joen threw a pokeball and out of it appeared a giant four armed metal spider... thingy. I don't know how to describe it.

Rel faintly smiled," Sneasal show them our abilities."

Rel faintly tossed a pokeball that released a pink little Pokemon with golden quails and gold claws. It crossed it's arms and smirked at the Pseudo.

"Rel is this really my challenge? This Metagross looks so weak."

"Sorry, but I couldn't say no in this situation."

Sneasal huffed and sent a small icy wind at Metagross that instantly took it out of battle.

The crowd looked on with jaws dropped. A sneasal that could talk... and one hit K.O one of Joen's most powerful Pokemon? Unheard of. But this sneasal preformed two miracles in two seconds. The crowd looked to Rel who was unfazed.

"So... done warming up?"


	3. So odd I couldn't even title it

Selia watch in awe. This person had tooken down one of Joen's Pokemon. She never knew that was even possible! The person in black looked slightly bored to her. His mouth was in a slight frown and his eyes were drooped. His sneasal had the same expression on Its face. Selia then looked down to her two awestruck friends. Visby's face was in shock as Zere had stars in his eyes at the beautiful sneasal. Selia sighed and held back a chuckle at the amusing sight. She then looked at the fight at hand, the mysterious guy who is causing a stir was looking right at her. Her heart beated quickly as his black eyes pierced through her and made her feel absolute dread. Soon the dread lifted as he smiled in amusement and looked at joen who had her hand on a luxury ball.

"You're good I give ya that, but don't think for a minute you'll win!" She said with a face of pure anger.

Her opponent sighed and put two fingers on his temple,"You're very annoying when you're given false information. I'm me. It's really me."

"Lier!" Joen shouted which caused sneasal to roll her eyes,"She's very stubborn ain't she?"

"Sneal you know ain't is not a word." Rel said and gave the shiny sneasal a light chop on the head.

Sneal's eye twitched,"Don't we have other issues at hand Rel?"

"Alright, Alright. Let's get this battle settled shall we Huggy?" Rel said as he crossed his arms.

Joen blushed then soon her face was red with rage,"How do you know that nickname you bastard!"

Rel grinned,"I keep telling ya it's me."

Joen threw out a pokeball and out came a jigglypuff. It posed a cute little stance and twirled in delight.

**Hopefully while he's laughing at my choice of Pokemon, we came go out alall-out and win this battle in no time. **

Rel looked at the pink Pokemon. Sweat dripping from his head as he shook. He bite his lip as the jigglypuff danced around happily. The crowd looked on, awaiting the soon impending battle to come. Rel smirk and flicked his dark hair and popped his neck. Selia knew something was going to happen. Something is going to-

"Return!" Sneal was turned into red practicals and pulled into a pokeball as Rel started running away. Screaming like he had just witnessed a murder. Joen and the crowd all sweatdropped at the running form. Selia watched on with a very confused expression. Visby had a beyond confused face and Zere was now in extreme sadness at the disappearance of the cute sneasal.

"Guess he's afraid of Jigglypuffs..." Joen deadpanned. The crowd dispersed and Selia went home to rest. While walking she kept feeling like she was being watched. In turn she rushed quickly inside and went inside her room.

She breathed loudly and had an annoyed face,"I guess my journey can wait."

Zere and Visby glared at eachother as Selia went to sleep. They had their normal routine of procrastinating instead of actually battling eachother and at the last second have Selia or her mother conveniently call for them.

"You know I'm stronger Zere." Visby cooed. A few seconds passed and Visby looked at Zere who was daydreaming about Sneal. Visby layed down and rolled his eyes as he fell asleep leaving Zere to daydream.

Do you know me? I'm not bad. I don't think so anyways. Huehuehue. I always wondered why people love life so much. You're no exception are ya? Do you know him? You should. No? Oh well. Your fault for jumping. Hm? Damn it. Again? Geez... you are an odd one. Just laying asleep with voices in your head as you sleep. You're insane or you're drifting into insanity. Either way I feel like I'm the bad guy here. Maybe I am. Meh. So who are you? Selia? What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. Huehuehue.

Don't listen to him he's just a nutcase. I'm sure you know what you need to. Nothing is important unless it involves you. He's just wanting to drag you into a situation that doesn't concern you. Go on your journey Selia. There's no harm in finding your dreams is there?

Well given the fact she's the only one who can help him I think her leaving will cause a lot of harm. I say you should find out more about him. Jog your memory a little. This can help many people, but it's you who can do it. No one else.

U-uhh... I t-th-think she should take thing s-slowly. You never know what could happen... there could be dangerous things th-

Of course there are dangerous things out there! There'll always be dangerous things in the world! She must overcome these challenges!

Or die...

Or die! Oh wait no. No dying.

Why not?

We'll die too.

Very noble of you to say...

Huehuehue, why not have some death eh? I think she needs to go. She's gone once. Why not again? I just love a melodramatic ending to a story. Maybe a little ra-

Selia shot up and grabbed her throbbing head. Her breathing was deep and her body was drenched in sweat.

"Morning sleepy head." A voice said from behind her. Selia turned around and jumped back. Rel was at her window with a mischievous smile.

"W-what are you doing?" She shrieked.

"I just wanted to ask you some things." Rel responded.

"L-L'-like what?" Selia asked.

"How's Joen?"

"Joen?" Selia asked puzzled

Rel nodded and hopped into the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"She... doesn't talk much and whewhaten she does it's to intimidate a bully who's picking on another kid."

"That's new." Rel said emotionlessly.

"What?"

"She used to never shut up." Rel smiled.

"You know her?" Selia said quietly.

"Well she is my childhood friend." Rel chuckled.

"Oh." Selia smiled awkwardly.

"So she's distanced herself from everyone..." Rel said while staring off into space.

"That's what I know."

"Thank you. See ya later Selia." Rel stood up.

"See ya Rel," Selia smiled as he hopped out."Wait... how does he know my name?" She shouted waking Zere and Visby.


	4. Learning something new

Selia sighed as she looked down at her cereal. She's been confused for a while after Rel had made such an odd appearance. She puffed her cheeks and stood up and almost tripped over a day dreaming Zangoose as she bolted out of the house. Selia ran straight to the edge of the forest and found the person she as looking for,"Joen!"

"Hm," Joen stopped grooming her Ampharos and turned to see Selia runing straight or her."Oh hey Selia what do ya need?" Joen said as she stood up and popped her back.

Selia smiled nervously,"I actually need to ask you a few...'personal' questions."

Joen raised her eyebrow them smiled as she put her hand to her chin and had an almost knowing look,"Are you interested in something?" Selia nodded quickly. To this smiled and put a hand on Selia's head,"this is about your body isn't it? Every girl starts to change it's only natu-"

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no o not that!" Selia shouted as a large blush covered her face.

"Oh? Then is this about a boy then?" Joen sked quizingly.

"Yes!"

"Awe little Selia has fallen in love hasn't she!" Joen said as she nuzzled Selia which made her sweatdrop.

"It's about Rel." Joen quickly let go of Selia so fast it made her stumble and almost fall.

"what about him?" She said monotonely.

"Anything you can tell me!" Selia said pleadingly.

"Why do you care so much? That was way before you moved here." Joen said light heartedly.

Selia sighed,"Please."

Joen sighed,"Fine, but only because you're my only friend i can talk complete sentances with."

Selia giggled as Joen sat down's and continued to brush Ampharos. The power Ampharos made noises of glee as its grooming session had continued. Leaves started to fall from trees as the early signs of fall had begun just recently. Joen took a breath,"Rel was a young boy who wanted to be a Dark type trainer."

**Joen's Story**

Rel was alway carefree and went with the flow of the universe. He had always been outcast by the kids in the town because he'd always try and go play with the dark-type and ghost-type pokemon that were in the forest. One day when I was getting bullied by some boys and we were close by to where Rel was currently playing with wild Absols. When he saw me getting bullied he expertly commanded wild pokemon who had be known to not trust humans to use Night Slash on th boys and to grab me away As soon as I was out of the way he ordered them all to use a combination of hypnosis and the told a group of Murkrow to use nightmare. I was scared and he just chopped my head and said,"No need to cry if the danger is gone."

I grabbed the top of my head and just stared at him before I wiped my tears away like they were poisonous. After that I used to follow him when he went to go play with the pokemon. When he'd call me out we'd play with eachother and the pokemon. One day about thrteen years back he told me that my long hair was very cute. I relized that the boy I had started crushing on had just said somthing about me was cute. Then a few months later when he said he had a gift for me and was going to go get it for me I waited in town for him as he ran off into the woods. I was worried but I knew Rel was fine but I couldn't help but worry.

Two hours after sunset when I was about to grow crazy a knock at the door snapped me from my insane world. When I opened it I saw Rel holding a baby Absol while covered in scratches and had a large stupid grin on his face. When I asked what happened he said in order to be able to get a cub from an Absol he had to fairly face the mother in battle alone. If you when she'll give you the right to raise her child, but I think this was just because she just wanted to batte him.

Things went south during Christmas. My Absol started to whine and tug at my legs. I'd brush her off but she'd keep going on. When I finally paid attention I noticed her crying. That's when I let her lead on. She took me deep into the forest to a clearing with a lot of dark, ghost, and a few poison-types were all around something in a mourning manner. My little Absol pointed to the circle I squeezed through the group to see Rel covered in scorch marks and barely definable. The family of Absol that had grown close to him were all crying with a few scorches in their fur. I slowly walked to his body and layed by it and just passed out. It was a few hours later when people found us surronded by the pokemon and then Rel's funeral was the next day.

Afterwards I cut my hair short. If he found my hair cute I didn't want anyone else to have the pleasure of it. I shut myself away from everything except pokemon. I honed my traing skills and set out to carry Rel's name. I won the Sinnoh League then I stepped down and came back home.

**END**

Selia was now walking home. Joen's story still in her thoughts as she walked home. She went to grab the doorknob only to stop shot. she clenched her hand and brought it down to her side as she turned around and walked around town and waited till nightfall. Everyone started to enter their home for the night. As she scoped the Town she noticed one house that no one entered. Taking a breath she walked up to the old house and eached for the doorknob this time she grabbed it and twisted it opening up to a nearly empty and very dusty house that was dark.

Selia sighed,"Here I go..."


	5. A Dark Meeting

Selia looked around the room. It was in near darkness, with only faint amounts of moonlight keeping her from being completely blind. What she could see of the room was what any stereotypical haunted house would seem like. The few pieces of the furniture were covered in a dusty sheets. The walls were chipped and peeling. There were lack of signs of any insects living there, not even a spider web.

Selia felt a chill run down her back. It felt like eyes were glaring at her all around. She tried to ask who is there but only managed to choke out a pathetic squeal. She felt hazy as she left the living room. The air felt heavy and was pungent with the smell of smoke. She fell on her hands and knees and took long deep breaths. She felt a panic wash over her causing her body to stiffen and shudder. With each breath she took the air felt more vile and toxic as it entered her lungs. Her head was throbbing as she fruitlessly held it to ease the pain. It felt like hours before all the pain stopped and she slowly stood back up and coughed. After taking a rest she continued through the house where she came across a hallway. The hallway had a Chandure chandelier and five doors. Dust was visible in the air and somehow made it even more ominous. She walked down the hall and opened the first door to her left. Inside was just a simple bathroom. She walked in and inspected it. There was nothing odd about it in the slightest. She walked back into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Selia then opened the door across from the bathroom. The room was a simple guest bedroom with a few trinkets. The furniture of course had sheets over them. She inspected it for twelve minutes and found nothing of interest.

Selia exited the guest bedroom and made her way to the next door. She opened the door to find an empty room. She shut the door and went to a door next to the empty room and opened it. It was empty except for a box in the corner. She walked slowly to the box and bent on her knee. She looked it over to see it was a plain wood box with two black spirals on each side. She went to open it but right when she touched it everything around her distorted. She quickly sprang up then everything came into focus. It was wind that she noticed first. Cold wind that caused her to hug herself for warmth. The next thing she noticed was that the world around her had a blue tint and was barren. It was all rocky and empty. She turned around and was met with a cliffside. She screamed quickly and took a step back. If she had been any more careless she would've fallen. She peeked over the edge. Down she saw jagged rocks and blue flames licking the bottom of the cliff. She wanted to get away from there but for some reason the cliff seemed welcoming and familiar. She started to move closer to it. Her body acting on its own. She was nearing the far edge of the cliff side, the highest part. She tried pulling back but her body wouldn't let her. She was closer and closer and closer until she screamed as loud as she could just an inch from the edge. She stopped walking. Selia had shut her eyes but now opened them. She was back in the empty room.

She shook her head and then exited. Taking deep breaths to calm down. She didn't know whether to simply leave or continue. She sighed. Might as well continue. Selia slowly and carefully walked to the final room. Her hand grasped the knob and turned it quickly opening the door into the room. Inside Rel was sitting in the middle of the room,"Hiya Selia!"

Selia walked to himcautiously. Studying every faint breath and slight move he made. Rel gestured for her to sit infront of him. She hesitated for a while until Rel managed to coax her to sit down. Rel created two cups and a teapot from nowhere and poured them both some tea.

"Who are you." Selia said with some hostility in her voice.

"What ever do ya mean Selia?" Rel said innocently as he took a swig of his tea.

Selia glared at him,"You know what I mean! A boy doesn't just die and come back years later expecting a warm welcome! How do you even know me anyways?"

Rel smiled and popped his back,"We'veknown eachother a while, sadly I seem to be the only one to remember."

"What are you talking about!I've never even heard of you until now!" Seila yelled.

"I'm a Dark and Ice type trainer, I have beaten the Unova, Hoenn, and Kalos leagues, and I'm dead." Rel said as he set his cup down.

"What?" Selia just stared at Rel in slight yet understandable suspicion.

"Got killed by a pissed off Charizard went straight to the afterlife. That is where I found you." Rel said ans he poured himself another glass.

"Damn it just say the truth already!"

"What? It's true. You killed yourself dear. Jumped down into the watery depths straight off a cliff." Rel took a drink of his tea as his sneasal rubbed against his arm."You were quite disturbed. Too be fair though you had just died. So you were reasonably disturbed, but more then most their."

"I don't believe you." Selia said harshly.

"Understandable. I guess those nightmares you have are nothing either." Rel poked her nose.

"How do you know ab-" Rel cut her off.

"They want you back. You were mistakenly reincarnated. They want you to do it again."

"Do what again!"

"What else?" Rel made a person on his hand using his fingers and made it junp off."Same way you got there in the first place."

Selia looked down,"Hey ya survived this long haven't you? I'd call that an accomplishment in its-"

"Shut up!" Selia shouted causing R to fall silent."I don't want tp die! I love my life! I love my friends! I'm about to go and achieve my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master! There's no way in he I'll just giveit all up! Not now!."

"They'll follow you." Rel stated.

"Let them I don't care!" Selia retorted.

Rel sighed,"Go this adventure then, I just came to warn you. And see her again, but she doesn't like me."

"What will you do then?" Selia asked taking a sip of her tea for the first time.

"Train, stuff, train some more. Look after the town while you're off."

"Wait you're alive?"

"Reincarnated." Rel held up a finger.

"Oh." Selia sighed and stood up while dusting herself off."Tomorrow I'm leaving for the next town over. I'll come say goodbye if you want."

Rel shook his head,"Nah. This'll do."

Selia left the house leaving Rel to his thoughts. Rel leaned back on the ground and stretched out his body. He was wondering on if he should start making predictions on how long she'll last with death itself after her. Rel shook his head. That's a bit wrong to go betting on something like that. Rel cleaned the space and recalled Sneasal before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

Meanwhile Selia had snuck into her room and was sprawled out on her bed whilst staring at her ceiling. Remembering everything that had just happened earlier. Inside she wished she would've pushed him to tell her more, but at the same time she didn't want to know. It was something that made her feel intrigue while at the same time she felt dread. Images of a cliff and terrible monsters had been flooding her mind lately. Selia sighed and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Tomorrow will be a busy day.


	6. Onwards to an adventure!

Selia woke up with fuzzy hair and light bags under her eyes. She got up and did her normal routine of getting dressed and cleaning herself up. She went down stairs and passed Visby and Zere who as usual in a heated argument. She walked in to the kitchen where her mother was preparing breakfast,"Hello sleepy head."

"Hey mom.." Selia yawned and sat at the table. Her mother smiled and set a plate of pancakes infront of her. Selia grabbed a fork and started to gulf down the pancakes with much glee.

"So, are you going to see Professor Rowan about getting your starter?" Selia's mother asked. Selia look up at her mother and nodded with syrup dripping from her mouth. "Selia wipe that off would you." Selia giggled and used a napkin to clean her face.

After breakfast Selia left after saying goodbye to her mother and Visby and Zere. As she got close to the edge of the town she looked back at the abandoned house Rel was currently living in. She considered wether or not she should visit but after remembering yesterday she sighed and continued forth. Selia had two choices but right now she had no need to visit the lake so she decided to go right torwards Sagnem Town.

Selia cautiously walked down the path trying her best to avoid the tall grass where wild Pokemon were known to suddenly jump out if. She took slow and calculated steps past the grass and on to the safe route. This didn't help for long when her path was blocked by a wall of tall grass that had teo steep hills to the sides of it. Selia sighed for she knew there was only one way to go at this point. If she was lucky she could run through it and avoid an encounter. She squatted into a running position and took a deep breath. She quickly sprinted through the patch of grass. She drew close to the edge of the grass only for a Shynx to appear and tackle her back,"Crap..."

The Shynx glared angerly at her as electricity surrounded it. The Shynx started to move closer and closer to her and Selia attempted to move back but tripped over a rock,"H-hey... don't do anything hasty okay little guy."

It continued to growl andshowed no signs of halting. So Selia grabbed the rock she tripped over and tried to throw it at the Shynx only for it to zap it into dust. It continued to walk towards her and the electricity zapped the area next to it. Selia closed her eyes as it pounced,"Gardevoir use Moon Blast!" The Shynx was hit by an orb and knocked away from Selia. The Shynx got up and quickly fleed from the area.

"Hey are ya okay love," A voice asked above Selia. Selia opened her eyes and saw a man in a white dress shirt and pants with yellow and white boots and gloves. His hair was slightly ruffled and bleach white. His eyes were a light navy blue that shone with childlike wonder. "Yoo-Hoo that Shynx didn't hurt ya that badly did he?"

Selia blinked and quickly got up,"Oh no I'm fine thank you. If it wasn't for you and your Gardevoir I'd be sizzled pretty badly."

"Ah it isn't problem. So why were ye walking through here without a partner?" The man asked as he tilted his head.

"Well you see I was going to Sagnem Town to meet Professor Rowan about getting my starter Pokemon." Selia said as she answered him as if she was explaining why she was trying to sneak a cookie out of a cookie jar.

"Oh ye going to Sagnem Town? If ye-d allow me I would happily escort suck a pretty lass there." The man bowed and soon after started to snicker.

Selia sweatdropped,"Sure... I guess. I'm Selia."

The man stood straight and smiled showing his sharpened teeth,"Names Ky and this here is maj buddy Gardevoir. I am to be a Psychic Type master."

"A Psychic Type master? Why's that?" Selia inquired as she studied his powerful looking Gardevoir. The Gardevoir gave her a small smile and nod.

"I have no real reason honestly. I just like Psychic Types." Kyouki grinned as he walked backwards torwards Sagnem. Selia shrugged as she followed him,"I guess I can't argue with that logic." The three continued to walk down the pathway with Ky always walking backwards and looking torwards Selia.

Selia started to feel awkward,"Um... is there a reason you're staring at me so much?"

Ky quickly responded to her question,"No real reason honestly, there's just something off about you."

"What do you mean by th-" Ky cut her off. Hey we're close to Sagnem Town!" He turned around and before Selia's eyes Sagnem Town was just ahead. She was about to thank Ky but found he was nowhere to be seen,"Ky?"

Afterlooking around for Ky and Gardevoir she sighed and gave up and headed torwards Rowan's lab. It was simple and had little to talk about. It was just north of the beach and had a nice ocean fresh breeze around it. She entered the building and looked around and walked to the back to find Professor Rowan typing on a computer,"Professor Rowan?"

"Hm?" The professor turned around and looked at Selia, "Hello there missy. May I help you?"

"U-umm... I was wondering if I could get my starter...?' Selia asked shyly.

"Ahhh you must be the Twinleaf girl correct? Selia." Rowan said as he stood up fromm his seat.

"Yes that's me.." Selia smiled sheepishly at the professor.

"Well then young lady if you will follow me I will help you pick your partner Pokemon." Rowan said as he lead her to a room with a table that had three Pokeballs on it. Professor Rowan opened each ball one at a time introducing a Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig. "One of these three will be your companion throughout your travels. Have you decided who it will be?"

Selia smiled as shelooked at the three starters,"Mhm! I've known for quite a while now actually."

"Oh? Is that so." Rowan said as he crossed his arms.

"Of course. The one I choose is very simple to me. It'll be this little guy." Selia said as she pointed torwards one of the Pokemon.

"Of course then." Rowan returned the three and gave Selia the Pokeball that contained her Pokemon. Rowan then gave her five empty Pokeballs and a pokedex with her information in it. Rowan gave her the usual speech that all professors give trainers and coordinators. Afterwards he saw her off as she went along her way. After waving goodbye she decided that she'd need to get to Oreburgh City so she could challenge the gym there. After making up her mind she felt more determined than ever and started walking as she stared at her pokeball that contained her new Pokemon.

"Hoi! How's are ya!" Selia heard the familiar voice of Ky in a tree above her. He waved at her before hoping down and bowing. He thenstood straight and grinned,"So what Pokemon did ye choose?"

Selia grinned,"Ooo you should know."

Ky snickered,"If you'll be like that then let's battle. One v One sound fair eenough for ye. " Selia smiled and nodded. Ky smiled,"Alrighty then let's do this shall we?" Ky took a place across from her.

Ky held up a ball and tossed it,"Mira come on out!" The ball opened and released a ralts that happily spinned around. Selia pulled out her pokedex and after learning about the Pokemon she smiled and pulled out her pokeball.

Selia raised her pokeball and tossed it torwards rhe battle area,"Alright then come on out!"


	7. Selia vs Ky

Selia threw her ball out infront of her. Ky smiled in anticipation as he and his ralts watched eagerly to see which starter Selia had chosen to be her partner throughout her travels. The ball burst open and released a red trail of light that hit the ground and materialized into a green turtle like pokemon.

Ky blinked in surprise,"Ya chose Turtwig? Not exactly what I was expecting but I myself is interested in a surprise here and there."

"Don't underestimate him. He may not look strong yet but he'll be getting me all the way to the Pokemon League and to face of against the champion to achieve my dream!" Selia said as she pointed at Ky with a goofy grin.

Ky snickered,"It'll be interesting to see ya take ze champ with a turtle, but if I know anything looks can be deceiving."

"If you're so unconfident about Twiggy's ability then lets get this battle underway!" Selia shouted.

Ky held back a soft giggle,"Twiggy? Watch out Ralts! It's the legendary pokemon Twiggy!"

"Twiggy use tackle!" At his trainers command the grass type quickly charged at the ralts. Without a command the ralts simply moved to the left as Twiggy tackled straight into a tree.

"Phew. That could've been ze end of us!" Ky said not even hiding his sarcasm. Selia got angry at this and commanded tackle again. Twiggy quickly replied as it charged at the ralts again only to have it move to the right and cause the pour turtwig to hit another tree. Ky yawned as did his ralts who both looked on to Twiggy trying to get up. When the pokemon got up again Selia once again commanded a tackle but this time telling Twiggy mid charge to swoop around the little ralts. Twiggy obliged but once and was dodged by the ralts who quickly jump over turtwig who hit another tree once again.

Selia growled,"You're toying with us."

Ky put a hand over his mouth and gasped,"I'd never toy with ya!" Of course Selia and even Twiggy knew the grin he was attempting to hide proved he was of course toying with the both of them. Selia weighed her options. She knew Ky must be a pretty well experienced trainer having seen his gardevoir earlier so of course he wouldn't let her and Twiggy get even a hit on his ralts, but on the other hand Selia didn't want to lose her and Twiggy's first battle by forfeit. She had to think. There has to be some way to hit his ralts, but how? She then noticed some roots to the right of ralts that weaved and spread out above the ground under a fairly large tree. She's seen how Ky orders and if she can get Twiggy to attack at the right angle.

What would she do if Ky already knew about the roots and planned on getting Twiggy in them? Selia shook her head. That's a risk she'll have to take,"Twiggy use tackle to the right half of ralts while jumping." The ralts had little to go as the Turtwig got dangerously close quickly. It jumped to its left. The ralts was in for a surprise when it got stuck in a looped root,"Now!" The ralts couldn't get free in time as it felt the force of a charging Twiggy hitting its chest back to where the battle began. The ralts struggled to get up but soon fainted. Ky snickered then sighed as he returned the fallen ralts.

"Wait... we won?" Selia said astonished withva shocked face that Twiggy also shared.

"Guess so love." Ky said as he walked torwards her with a smile. Selia smiled widely as she cheered and caught Twiggy who jumped in her arms.

"Could do with the fact Ralts only knows teleport but ehhh." Ky said as he scratched his cheek.

"Wait what?" Selia asked as she tilted her head. Twiggy also shared the expression of his trainer.

Ky waved it off,"Oh nothing, but congrats on your first victory. I can't wait to see how far ye get on yer journey,"a figurative lightbulb appeared over his head. "Hey could I travel with ya?"

"Travel with me? Why?" Selia asked him.

"I was heading to the league as well but a mild detour should be exhilarating!" Ky said with a grin plastered on his face.

"You're going to the league? Well I don't think traveling with a newbie is such a good idea then. I may not even make it to the league..." Selia said the boost to her self-esteem from the victory slowly dwindling.

"Hosh posh, I was a newbie too and look at me. If ya could beat me than this journey should be a walk in da part for ya!" Ky said as he patted her head.

Selia sighed,"You're doing this because you have nothing better to do don't you?"

"How'd ya know?"

"Deja Vu I guess." Selia said as she smiled slightly at Ky. Ky shrugged his shoulders.

"Soooooo is that a yeeeeeeesss?" Ky said as he nudged her with his elbow. Selia laughed and submitted as she nodded.

"Yay," Ky cheered. "So first stop is Oreburgh correct?"

"Mhm. I'll be challenging Roark right? So me and Twiggy will at least have the advantage don't we Twiggy?" Her turtwig smiled as she pet its head lovingly.

"Turrtwig! Turt turtwig!" Her Turtwig cheered causing Selia to laugh. Ky smiled and soon later the two were in the pokemon centre to heal Twiggy and Ky's Ralts. Nurse Joy smiled and happily took the two Pokemon and healed them.

"Here you go they're nice and healthy," she said as she gave Selia and Ky their respective pokeballs. "Have a nice day you two."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ky and Selia smiled and after thanking the nurse exited the Pokemon Center after Ky switched around his party. As Ky and Selia started torwards Oreburgh Town Selia couldn't help but look at Ky's belt that had three pokeballs on it.

"So who are you bringing along?" Selia asked Ky. Ky turned around as he walked and smiled.

"I'm bringing my Natu, Espurr, and Solosis. They'll be keeping us even since I just caugh Natu and Solosis and Espurr is the daughter of my two Meowstic." Ky snickered.

"Keeping us even? Well isn't that nice of ya." Selia laughed and crossed her arms. Ky smiled and hopped while turning forward. Behind them the two left Sagnem Town behind them and started their trek to Oreburgh where Selia will challenge the gym for her first badge. If everything goes well enough for the two.


End file.
